


for all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Promnis - Freeform, Promptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto tells Ignis about one of his guilty pleasures.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	for all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final   
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own   
> the rights to FF in any way.
> 
> ————  
> Promptober Day 30: Guilty Pleasures 
> 
> Fic title from “Cecelia and the Satellite” by Andrew McMahon

  
“Iggy, your hands are  _immaculate_ , ” Prompto sighs as he holds Ignis’ smooth hands in his own. They’ve finally settled down in the tent; Noct is passed out, plastered to Prompto’s back. It’s a welcome weight and heat—they all need as many comforts as one can get out here in the wilderness, in between all the daemon hunts and Imperial attacks. Human touch is one of the things that Noctis treasures the most. Gladio’s still awake, reading by the light of the lantern in the far corner of the tent. 

Prompto and Ignis are snuggled front to front, each in their own sleeping bag but under a shared blanket on top of the bags. Ignis smiles, and Prompto’s heart clenches at his relaxed face—glasses off, tired green eyes crinkling with mirth at the corners, hair down swept across his forehead, plush lips curled into a slight smile. 

“Are they,” Ignis replies, petting across Prompto’s hands with his own. “Yours are remarkably soft. I’d have thought them hardened with more callouses.” Ignis lifts one of Prompto’s hands and dusts feather-light kisses across his knuckles. 

Prompto blushes. “Well, with the exception of the occasional nail biting...”

“Which you’ve been doing so much better at keeping in check,” Ignis praises. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Prompto smiles. “Well, y’see, I kiiiiinda have this guilty pleasure. Um. I read about it on a subreddit for hunters and other frequent gun-users. I actually, uh. I go to salons and get joint massages, paraffin peels, get my cuticles trimmed, and nail hardener painted on.”

Ignis lifts both eyebrows. “Really? I had no idea.”

“It’s super relaxing. I can’t do it as often as I like, cause all those add-ons can get expensive, but it’s super helpful. All the shrapnel and gunpowder, the chemical oils I use to clean my guns, and the callouses, like you said...” Prompto’s eyes flutter closed. “It’s good private time, y’know. Doing something nice for myself, taking care of my hands. Since uh. They’re my biggest asset.” He chuckles. 

“I think it’s delightful,” says Ignis, turning Prompto’s hand over and kissing at his bare wrist. “I’ve only had a manicure once; it was a high school graduation present to myself. I’ve been doing my own nail care since then. And, well, the gloves help to protect my hands.”

Prompto’s eyes shoot open. “Only once? Oh Iggy, we gotta get you to a salon.” He grins wide, and Ignis falls deeper in love. “Hey! What about you and I have a date at a salon the next time we’re in Lestallum? We can take on some extra hunts, just us, to make sure we have the cash. And I can always sell a gun I don’t need.”

“Oh Prompto, you’re so selfless,” says Ignis, heart fluttering at his lover’s suggestion. “Clearly, the procedures are more important to you. I’ll make sure to have enough gil.”

Prompto squares his jaw and shakes his head. “Double or nothin’,” he says firmly. “C’mon Iggy, I wanna do it with you. You deserve it, after all you do for us. Please.”

As if Ignis could resist those big blue puppy dog eyes and quivering, oh-so-kissable lips. He sighs as he leans forward to press his mouth against Prompto’s. “If you truly wish for me to accompany you.”

“Hell yes, dude,” Prompto says dreamily. “You’re gonna love it.” 

Gladio rumbles with deep laughter as he replaces his bookmark inside the thick paperback and tosses it on top of his duffel bag. “You two are hopeless.” 

“Quite,” says Ignis; and at the same time, Prompto quips, “Hopelessly in love!”

“Hopelessly in love, with nice hands,” says Ignis as he pulls Prompto close. 

Prompto makes a series of quiet, happy noises as he snuggles into Ignis’ chest. 

Gladio shakes his head but smiles fondly at the couple, and turns off the lantern. 


End file.
